Fan Club
by captain-ally
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a fan club that they never even knew about... Oneshot, Klaine fluff.


**I'm pretty sure that this has been done before, but never like this – I hope! If you know that someone's done this then please let me know and I'll take it down immediately, I just don't have time to traipse through the whole glee archive in search of anything similar. I thought of this idea myself but it seemed so obvious that it wouldn't surprise me if someone's already done it. So, please let me know! And please enjoy this!**

**Also, pretend Kurt's still at Dalton. Ta! :)**

**And this is the first thing I've written in about 404102332943 years. So please forgive any mistakes or general crapness.**

* * *

><p><em>Fan Club<em>

Kurt Hummel's a vain guy. He knows that. He accepted that a long time ago, but he never thought it would lead to this.

But the search engine was there; his fingers were itching millimetres above the plastic keys and the curiosity was eating away at him. What was the worst that could happen? He let out a deep breath, unintentionally ruffling his coiffed hair. He reached up to re-style it quickly with one practised hand, while the other flew across the keyboard.

_Kurt Hummel_ appeared in the rectangular box on the screen, and his finger pressed _Enter _before he could stop himself.

His eyes grew wide as the engine searched. 10,000 results. How was that even possible? Unless he had a huge hate-club that he didn't know about. But that wasn't what caught his attention most. No, his eyes were instantly drawn to the "did you mean?" section.

_Did you mean...Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, Klaine, Kurt and Blaine fanfiction?_

What in the name of grilled Cheesus?

What the _hell_ was fanfiction? And why was he, apparently, a part of it? He clicked on the link, curiosity getting the better of him for a moment. His face reddened as his eyes skittered down the webpage.

_Oh my God_…

The door of his dorm opened behind him and Kurt knew instantly who it was. He minimized the screen in one fluid motion, blushing furiously as he swivelled round in his chair and was met with the face of his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson.

"Hey, gorgeous," Blaine greeted, fuelling Kurt's blush until he was positive his head was about to explode. Blaine grinned at this and the countertenor brought up his hands to cover his blush. He felt them being gently prised away from his face and Kurt looked up into the eyes of his boyfriend.

A sweet, gentle kiss was placed to his lips and Kurt smiled into the kiss. It'd been a few months, but he was still getting used to how amazing this was.

"Hey," he mumbled sheepishly as they drew apart. He moved swiftly, swivelling his chair around so that it faced the monitor once more.

Kurt heard the scraping of a chair being pulled up beside him at his desk and listened to the soft thud of Blaine sitting down, avidly avoiding his eyes.

Blaine knew instantly that there was something wrong. "What's up?" He asked, cautiously, terrified that he'd screwed up or done something wrong without even realising it. He hadn't even _been_ to the Gap recently. What could he have done wrong?

Kurt's blush danced across his cheeks again and he let out a deep sigh. "Blaine…have you ever, erm, googled yourself?" Kurt asked, hesitantly, purposely still avoiding the other boy's eyes.

Blaine laughed, leaning over to kiss him languidly, making Kurt's heart stop. He knew the relationship was still blooming but he was more than happy to admit he was falling for Blaine Anderson. Hard. The forever kind. "Yeah, years ago! Who hasn't?" Blaine told him, nonchalantly, punctuating the sentence with an effortless shrug.

Kurt took a deep breath and reached for Blaine's hand. "Have you googled yourself since we've been together? Or at least…since 'Animal', I think."

"Animal? Us? What?" Blaine paused, narrowing his eyes suspiciously before continuing, "Is this about your 'sexy' faces again?"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed, instantly embarrassed as he thought back to those few humiliating moments. "No, nothing like that!" He insisted, looking away again.

"So what do you mean?" Blaine asked, eyes still narrowed. He reached out a finger to tug Kurt's chin around to make him look at him again. Their eyes met and Blaine felt himself melt. Not that he was complaining.

"Remember those sister-school girls? Was it Crawford?" Blaine nodded. "They…erm, they've been writing about us. And posting it online. Ever since we performed Animal together, they've been…er, interested in us." Blaine's peculiarly shaped eyebrows raised higher and higher with every word until they practically embedded into his hairline. "It's…er, interesting," Kurt offered, helplessly, "most of it, anyways. Aren't they Catholic? It's not very Catholic, that's for sure!"

"How do you mean?" Blaine asked, a slight laugh escaping at Kurt's typical, wonderful behaviour that he loved more than he'd ever admit.

"…It's…you need to read it. I can't even…just read it…" Kurt instructed, pushing the laptop closer to the older boy carefully.

Blaine angled the laptop screen so that it faced him. His eyes strode down the page confidently, only hesitating slightly when the characters within the loosely-plotted story – not 'the characters', they were himself and Kurt, he reminded himself – started undressing each other.

Blaine pushed the screen away from his line of vision immediately, eyes widening. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. "Kurt…I…what?"

"My thoughts exactly," Kurt muttered, turning his attention back to the screen and revisiting the original website that he'd found this story on. He tilted the screen towards Blaine again, pointing an accusing finger at the figure that appeared at the bottom. "9,325, Blaine. That's how many there are."

Blaine's eyes were wide, his jaw dropped. "Oh my God."

"How did they even…what were they…?" Kurt stuttered, trying to make sense of it all.

"Click on one of their profiles," Blaine instructed, gesturing towards the screen.

Kurt complied, clicking on the first name that appeared; _klaine-4eva_. The profile loaded and a quick bio flashed across the screen. "'Come on girls of Crawford, let's unite to celebrate the beauty that is Klaine'" he read aloud, "'these guys waited long enough to get together but seeing as we are severely lacking in details, let's write our own. After their totally yummy performance of 'Animal', we're captivated with what these two hotties have been getting up to.'"

After a few moments of stunned silence, Blaine finally spoke up. "Well, we did take long enough to get together. And they're right, you are _totally_ a hottie."

Kurt smacked his arm indignantly. "I'm sorry, Blaine, is that the only thing that you took in from that whole passage?"

"I think it's kind of cute," he admitted, blushing, "it's better than a hate-club, right?"

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, we have a _fan_club. A fanclub. Me and you, you and I, Kurt and Blaine – or _Klaine_, as we've been renamed – have a fanclub."

"Yes."

"And this doesn't bother you or mildly freak you out in any way?"

"Like I said, it's cute."

"It's _smut_. It's literacy erotica. It's basically porn. We're like porn stars. Only written ones, instead of literal ones. Oh my God, we star in online porn. _Written_ porn. I'm never gunna get over this." Kurt wailed, dramatically dropping his head into his hands.

"Hey, not all of these are pornos! I'm sure there are ones with deep plotlines and imbedded emotion and drama. We're practically famous. I think it's brilliant." Blaine said, scrolling down the screen. He pointed to one triumphantly. "Here, look! 'Kurt and Blaine settle into married life in New York and contemplate surrogacy.' That's perfectly legitimate."

"Oh my God, Blaine, you just proposed to me over an online bank of stories about our future together." Kurt cried, casting his boyfriend a dark look.

"Hey, I thought it was quite romantic. Besides, I prefer adoption."

"I prefer adoption."

They both looked up as they spoke the sentence at the same time. "You do?" Blaine asked, softly.

"Well, yeah," Kurt blanched, "I mean, I know what it's like to feel unwanted and I'd never wish that on anyone, especially not a child."

Blaine stared at him adoringly. "Me too," he whispered, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend.

"Okay, seriously, I bet there's a story where we had that conversation, we're too cliché for our own good," Kurt said as he pulled away.

Blaine laughed. "Oh come on, who would write a story like that? That's shameless fluff, there's no plot there!"

"I don't think it matters. Okay, what does PWP stand for?" Kurt asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"I'm sure it's perfectly innocent," Blaine reached out a hand and opened the story. After a few seconds, he quickly minimised it again. "Okay, not so innocent."

"Oh my God, each story has _reviews_? People actually read this stuff?" Kurt cried, looking indignantly at the number of reviews that some stories had. Some even crept into the thousands.

"There's one here with 234 chapters." Blaine muttered, gaping at the screen.

"Oh, for the love of grilled Cheesus. Blaine, what the hell have we started?" Kurt yelped, closing the screen and sliding backwards in his chair away from the monitor. "Okay, it's fine, we can just pretend this never happened. Let's just forget it. No one's ever gunna find out about this." Kurt muttered, deleting his internet history in one fluid click. He turned to Blaine. "Okay, this never happened."

"Deal." Blaine agreed, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

Besides, Kurt would never know that Blaine discovered the website weeks ago and was an avid reader of each and every story that the bank had to offer. No one ever needed to know.

It would be their dirty little secret.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that wasn't too tragic :)<strong>


End file.
